


The Ellie Rose Collection

by Lillith_the_creative



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Choices, F/F, F/M, Gen, Options, Spin-Off, fails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillith_the_creative/pseuds/Lillith_the_creative
Summary: A spin-off series based off Ellie.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Jacob Rose (Henry Stickmin), Ellie Rose & Original Character(s), Ellie Rose (Henry Stickmin)/Original Female Character(s), Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. Beginning the Story

Ellie stood in front of a large bank in the middle of the city. How will she enter?

[ **Explosives** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71239356)

[ **Rocket Launcher** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71242152)

[ **Teleporter** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71243175)

[ **Disguise** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71249346)

[ **Knife** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71249412)

[ **Ask Politely** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71249586)


	2. Explosives

Ellie set up a set of explosives and lit the fuse. Before she could leave, the bomb went off, killing her.

**FAIL**

Don't have such a short fuse.


	3. Rocket Launcher

Ellie pulled out a rocket launcher. She fired it at the wall. The rocket bounced off the wall and hit Ellie, killing her.

**FAIL**

2 out of 5. Would not buy again.


	4. Teleporter

Ellie pulled out the teleporter and pressed a button sequence. She disappeared and then reappeared in a jail cell.

**FAIL**

Cutting out the middleman, huh?


	5. Disguise

Ellie pulled out a money bag and entered it. She spent several minutes trying to tie the not.

**FAIL**

Did you seriously try to tie the knot from inside the bag?


	6. Knife

Ellie pulled out a knife and plunged it into the wall. The knife bent without causing any damage to the wall.

**FAIL**

Not your sharpest idea.


	7. Ask Politely

Ellie walked up to the door. "Hi," she asked, "can I come in?"

The teller replied, "oh. Sure thing."

**Rank:**

**The Story Begins**


	8. Stealing the Emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Youtuber named Two Left Thumbs made a video about Ellie. He pointed out a Reddit theory (I forget who originally posted it) that suggests Ellie was responsible for the theft of the Norwegian Emerald. Just a bit of background.

Ellie walked through the halls of the bank until she found vault #322. This is where her target, the Norwegian Emerald, resided.

How will she enter the vault?

[ **Steel Cutter** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71294052)

[ **Out of Bounds Glitch** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71294346)

[ **Door** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71527926)

[ **Teleporter** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71811342)

[ **Ladder** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71926878)

[ **Very Powerful Laser** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71926953)


	9. Steel Cutter

Ellie pulled out a steel cutter. She began to cut through the wall of the vault.

"Hey!" a guard shouted, "you're trying to rob this place!"

**FAIL**

Those things are LOUD


	10. Out of Bounds Glitch

Ellie found the staircase to the lower floor and began walking up and down the stairs.

Alert!

Ellie's condition is critical.

She will collapse if her condition isn't treated.

Be careful!

After activating the glitch, Ellie walked through the wall into the bank vault. She looked at her surroundings.

**Emerald**

**Keys**

**Rubber Duck**

**Trampolene**


	11. Door

Ellie walked through the door and found a hallway with three more doors.

[ **Left Door** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71527977)

[ **Middle Door** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71528019)

[ **Right Door** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71528175)


	12. Teleporter

Ellie pressed the three-button sequence on the teleporter. She found herself outside the bank.

The guard out front commented, "that was quick."

**FAIL**

Speedrunning tactics!


	13. Ladder

Ellie pulled a ladder up to a wall inside the bank. She climbed the ladder to enter a vent.

[ **Go Left** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71927169)

[ **Go Right** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71927358)


	14. Very Powerful Laser

Ellie pulled out an incredibly strong laser. She fired it at the wall, but the light from the laser reflected off the wall and hit Ellie, instantly vaporizing her.

**FAIL**

Take some time to _reflect_ upon your mistakes.


	15. Emerald

Ellie tried to pick up the emerald, but it was too heavy, and she couldn't carry it out of the vault.

**FAIL**

Have you been working out?


	16. Keys

Ellie clicked the button on the keys. A car crashed into the vault, crushing Ellie.

**FAIL**

I'm pretty sure that's not how cars work...


	17. Rubber Duck

Ellie picked up the rubber duck.

...

...

...

Nothing happened

**FAIL**

You have to put down the ducky if you want to steal an emerald.


	18. Trampolene

Ellie used all her strength to throw the emerald at the trampolene. After the emerald safely bounced into a high-up vent, Ellie used the trampolene to bounce herself up. Once in the vent, Ellie pulled the emerald all the way to the bank's roof.

How will Ellie get down?

[ **Hang Glider** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71342325)

[ **Jetpack** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71342118)

[ **Penny** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71342169)

[ **Signal** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71342241)


	19. Hang Glider

Ellie grabed a hang glider and used it to reach the ground. Only then, to her horror, did she realize she left the emerald behind.

How will Ellie retrieve the emerald?

[ **Summon** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71413416)

[ **The Force** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71413521)

[ **Stretch** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71413605)


	20. Jetpack

Ellie took off with the jetpack, but immediately crashed into the ground.

**FAIL**

It's (year)! I want my jetpack-related insurance.


	21. Penny

Ellie dropped a penny off the roof. Nothing happened

**FAIL**

Penny for your thoughts?


	22. Signal

Ellie started waving colorful flags around. Soon, a security guard showed up.

"Hey! You're the one who stole the emerald."

**FAIL**

Protip: When you want to rob a bank, don't draw attention to yourself.


	23. Summon

Ellie preformed a strange dance, causing the emerald to fly towards her. She grabbed the emerald and ran off into the sunset.

**Rank:**

**Undetected Theft**


	24. The Force

Ellie used her force powers to levitate the emerald off the roof. Once it was directly above her, she let go of the emerald. It crushed her to death.

**FAIL**

Bullseye.


	25. Stretch

Ellie reached out for the emerald. Due to her lack of superhuman stretching abilities, she came about 700 feet short.

**FAIL**

You probably won't get this pun. it's kind of a _stretch_


	26. Left Door

Ellie exited the building.

**FAIL**

Come to think of it, why didn't you ENTER through that door?


	27. Middle Door

Ellie walked through the door and discovered a tiger. The tiger mauled Ellie.

**FAIL**

Okay, which door has the lady?


	28. Right Door

Ellie walked through the door and saw a woman carrying the Norwegian Emerald. 

"Are you sure you want to withdraw this?" the teller asked.

"Yes," the woman answered, "my friends asked to see it."

"Okay, but be careful. You don't want that to get stolen."

Ellie began to panic.

How will Ellie get the emerald from its owner?

[ **Distract** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71692317)

[ **Rocket Launcher** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71692137)

[ **Chair** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71692194)

[ **Tackle** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71692239)


	29. Distract

Ellie started dancing (like Henry in Convict Allies). The collector set the emerald down to dance along. Ellie then grabbed the emerald and ran as fast as she could. However, the emerald was slowing her down. She had to act fast.

[ **Time out** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71810319)

[ **Briefcase** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71810790)

[ **Run Really Fast** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71811090)

[ **Toss** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71811138)


	30. Rocket Launcher

Ellie fired a rocket launcher at the collector. When the dust from the explosion cleared, it became obvious the emerald was destroyed.

**FAIL**

Now nobody gets to have it.


	31. Chair

Ellie sat down in a nearby chair. The collector walked out with her emerald.

**FAIL**

Quitting! It's like trying, but easier.


	32. Tackle

Ellie tackled the collector. She ran headfirst into the emerald, knocking herself out.

**FAIL**

It wasn't very effective.


	33. Time Out

Ellie couldn't outrun the collector while carrying the heavy emerald. The collector regained the emerald. Ellie was then arrested.

**FAIL**

Did you really think there wouldn't be any quick time events in a fanfic?


	34. Briefcase

Ellie held up a briefcase. "Here!" she said.

The collector looked at Ellie. "You want to buy the emerald from me?"

Ellie nodded. She handed over the briefcase.

The colletor, feeling the weight of the briefcase, agreed.

As Ellie ran off, the collector saw that the 'money' in the briefcase looked like this:

The furious collector looked up, but Ellie was nowhere to be found.

**Rank:**

**Business Savvy**


	35. Run Really Fast

Ellie tried to speed up, but tripped over the emerald.

**FAIL**

Slow and steady wins the race.


	36. Toss

Ellie threw the emerald off a nearby cliff.

**FAIL**

If I can't have it, no one can.


	37. Go Left

Ellie crawled through the vent, eventually falling into the vault. Just as she was about to grab the emerald, she heard something.

"Yeah, I'll go get it for you."

The teller walked into the vault. Ellie had to act fast, or she would be caught.

[ **Bribe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71985897)

[ **Dance** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71985978)

[ **Run** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71986077)

[ **Hide** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/71986161)


	38. Go Right

Ellie crawled through the vent. She eventually fell into a room where all the guards were having lunch.

**FAIL**

I saw Ellie vent!


	39. Bribe

Ellie held out some money in the vault.

The teller pointed out, "if I wanted to steal the money, I'd do it myself."

The teller then called the guards, who arrested Ellie.

**FAIL**

Can't argue with that logic.


	40. Dance

Ellie started dancing. She bumped into a wall, and a box of treasure dropped on Ellie, crushing her.

**FAIL**

I don't get it. Is it avant-garde?


	41. Run

Ellie ran away. She ran directly into a wall.

**FAIL  
**

That's gonna leave a mark.


	42. Hide

Ellie hid behind some of the treasure in the vault. From her hiding place, she saw the teller remove the emerald and carry it out.

[ **Running Punch** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/72235680)

[ **Magnetism** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/72236067)

[ **Sneak Attack** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/72236136)


	43. Running Punch

Ellie ran out of her hiding place and charged into the teller, knocking him out. She grabbed the emerald.

Soon, all the guards in the bank closed in on her. They formed a circle around her, preventing her escape. All pointed their guns at Ellie.

How will Ellie get out of this mess?

[ **Do Nothing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/72736827)

[ **Warp** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/72737022)

[ **Cry** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/72737085)

[ **Shield** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/72737190)


	44. Magnetism

Ellie pulled out a giant magnet. Nothing happened.

**FAIL**

Magnetism's effect on metals is a fascinating topic. Some metals, most notably iron, generate their own magnetic pull. These metals are called 'ferromagnetic' after 'Ferrus', a nother word for iron. This effect comes from the alignment of electrons. You see, metals are made of positively charged ions alongside a 'sea' of electrons. This is why they are so good at conducting heat and electricity, but that's besides the point. Many metals are 'paramagnetic' which means they become magnetic in another magnetic field. This is because electricity and magnetism are essentially two sides of the same coin. Other metals, including many lanthanide metals, boost the power of nearby magnets. The most powerful magnets are made from neodymium (a lanthanide), iron (a ferromagnetic substance), and boron (I don't know what that does). Some metals, such as chromium, actually _weaken_ magnets. Finally, some metals, such as tin, aren't affected by magnets at all.

This is all beside the point. Emeralds are not made of metal.


	45. Sneak Attack

Ellie tried to sneak behind the teller. However, she stepped on a rubber duck, which squeaked, alerting the teller.

**FAIL**

Level up your sneak more, n00b.


	46. Time Out

Ellie did nothing. She was shot by the guards.

**FAIL**

Those aren't blue bullets, you know.


	47. Warp

Ellie pulled out a time-warp device. She sent herself five seconds into the future, where she saw that all the guards had shot each other by mistake.

With no one left to stop her, Ellie smugly carried the emerald out.

**Rank:**

**Epic Bank Raid**


	48. Cry

Ellie sat down and began to loudly cry.This did not stop the guards from killing her.

**FAIL**

At least go out with dignity...


	49. Shield

Ellie attempted to block the shots with the emerald. Unfortunately, the guards behind her still had a clean shot.

**FAIL**

If only you had stolen a diamond instead. Those can be made into armor.


	50. Finding the Treasure

Ellie was sitting at home. Ever since she stole the Norwegian Emerald, she was living quite comfortably. However, when she heard the mail arrive, she soon realized a way to get more.

In with all the advertisements (and a $20 dollar amazon gift card from her brother) was a treasure map. The map was addressed to someone named 'Reg.' Not that Ellie cared. That treasure was as good as hers.

The next day, Ellie arrived at a dock in Miami, Florida. This was the place in the US closest to the island. All she had to do was cross the ocean.

What will Ellie use to cross the ocean?

[ **Luxury Liner** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73104855)

[ **Rowboat** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73104954)

[ **Pirate Ship** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73105026)

[ **Swimsuit** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73105104)


	51. Luxury Liner

Ellie walked up to the luxury liner.

"Tickets, please."

Ellie realized she did not have a ticket.

**FAIL**

Don't worry, it only costs the exact same ammount as the treasure you are hoping to find.


	52. Rowboat

Ellie got into the rowboat and used it to traverse the ocean. After a few hours, she reached the island. The shore was unusually blocky. Ellie also found a few small diamonds and sticks.

What will Ellie craft?

[ **Shovel** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73154418)

[ **Pickaxe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73154469)

[ **Axe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73154571)

[ **Sword** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73154733)


	53. Shovel

Ellie crafted a shovel. She began to dig through the sand, only to be crushed by it as it fell into her.

**FAIL**

You don't seem to understand the _gravity_ of the situation.

I guess that was your down _fall_.


	54. Pickaxe

Ellie layed out her sticks and diamonds in the crafting table, but accidentally misplaced a diamond, meaning she crafted a diamond hoe instead.

**FAIL**

What a waste


	55. Axe

Ellie created an axe and swung it at a tree. As the tree fell, it cleared the sand, revealing a secret door.

What will Ellie do?

[ **Jump In** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73335633)

[ **Walk In** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73335699)

[ **Ignore** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73335822)


	56. Sword

Ellie created a sword and charged forward. However she tripped on a rock and stabbed herself with the sword.

**FAIL**

I never thought I'd say this, but I wish that sword had Protection V.


	57. Jump In

Ellie jumped into the tunnel. She promptly fell several hundred feet to her death.

**FAIL**

Look before you leap.


	58. Walk In

Ellie walked into the tunnel, only to trip in and fall to her death.

**FAIL**

In my expert opinion... that was a bad idea.


	59. Ignore

Ellie ignored the tunnel, as she saw that it was a vertical drop. She found a second one, which was steep, but survivable.

How will Ellie go down the tunnel?

[ **Waterslide** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73545957)

[ **Fireball** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73546032)

[ **Funny Nose and Glasses** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73546107)

[ **Yarn Ball** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73546164)


	60. Waterslide

Ellie rolled out a waterslide. She then slid down it, landing in a secret underground room.

The treasure chest was inside! How will Ellie retrieve it.

[ **Equally Heavy Object** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73771260)

[ **Rocket** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73771365)

[ **Molecular Scrambler** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025111/chapters/73771530)


	61. Fireball

Ellie shot a fireball. The fireball fell straight down, setting Ellie's shorts on fire.

**FAIL**

When they said, 'hot legs,' that isn't what they meant.


	62. Funny Nose and Glasses

Ellie put on a set of glasses with the funny nose. Nothing happened. Ellie facepalmed, breaking the glasses.

**FAIL**

Don't be such a Groucho.


	63. Yarn Ball

Ellie threw a yarn ball into the shaft. A spiny mole-looking thing rolled up the shaft, hurting Ellie.

**FAIL**

Cheap enemy placement. Typical.


	64. Equally Heavy Object

Ellie swapped the treasure for an equally heavy rock. A giant boulder then crushed her.

**FAIL**

Indiana Ellie failed.


	65. Rocket

Ellie tied a rocket to the treasure chest. She held on and lit the fuse. The rocket launched her and the treasure out of the cave.

**Time Out**

**Parachute**

**Accelerator**

**Jump**


	66. Molecular Scrambler

Ellie held out the molecular scrambler. She fired it at the treasure. The treasure turned into a teddy bear.

**FAIL**

Perfect! Now it's light enough to carry!


	67. Pirate Ship

Ellie spotted a pirate ship.

How will Ellie get on board?

**Stowaway**

**Ask Nicely**

**Shoot Out**

**Mind Control**


	68. Swimsuit

Ellie changed into the swimsuit and swam all the way to the island. When she arrived, she was completely exhausted. She couldn't dig for the treasure manually.

What will she use?

**Drill**

**Jellyfish**

**Coconut**

**Metal Detector**


End file.
